


Rated E for Evil Intent

by strangerinmoscow



Category: Eminem (Musician), Rihanna (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Music, Romance, mob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerinmoscow/pseuds/strangerinmoscow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The average person normally finds themselves engrossed by celebrity lives, whether they want to be or not. What they don't know? These powerful celebrities are the members of one of the biggest crime rings in the world. Even the government can't do much to stop them, but they can break deals with them. When Rihanna is assigned to take down some competition, she manages to drag Eminem out of retirement. And taking down a huge drug ring? It's just as crazy as anyone would expect from the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Monster.

"Turn...the fuckin' alarm...off," I mumbled to who I figured was my best friend Melissa. I didn't bother opening my eyes, and only buried my head deeper into the soft hotel room pillow. 

"Oh no, bitch don't get cute with me. You're the one who wanted to party last night knowing damn well you have rehearsal today," replied a voice that definitely belonged to Melissa. "Plus, it's your phone not mine." 

I laid with my face down in the pillow a second more before groaning and sitting up because she was completely right. What a smart ass. I ran my hand underneath the messy pile of pillows until I found my iPhone and shut off the alarm. I had it set for noon and it was now 12:15. I ignored all my awaiting text messages and turned to Melissa who look like she'd been up for hours.

"What the hell? Didn't you come with me last night? Why do I feel like shit?" I asked her as I slid off the bed and walked around the suite until I reached the bathroom. When I crossed the mirror I noticed I had nothing on, but my black lace panties. Which was technically normal for me except this time I couldn't remember how I'd gotten this naked. She followed, laughing as I sat down on the toilet before my bladder exploded. 

"We did. But you went crazy, Robyn. We had to mommy you back to the hotel."

I finished up on the toilet and went to start the shower. Now that my head was clearing up I remembered this rehearsal was pretty important. It was the first time Eminem and I would be performing "The Monster" together since it was released as a single off his new Marshall Mathers LP 2 album. Plus, I had favor to ask him.

"I'm supposed to be mommy'ing y'all's drunk asses. But whatever as long as I didn't suck any random dick or stick my fingers inside any strippers I'm good." I grabbed one half of my long hair (if I bought it it's mine, right?) and began to brush through it then braid it. Melissa did the same with the other side.

"Well I don't know about the stripper thing, but there was no dicks as far as I know. However...since Marshall's in town perhaps you can end your dry spell," Melissa joked as she quickly finished up my braid. She moved away as I attempted to smack her on the side of her head. She was right though. Everyone expected me to be getting dicked down all the time because of my open sexual nature, but in reality it was hard for me to find anyone to satisfy me. I couldn't just give it up to anyone. 

I took a long shower making sure I smelled nothing of the night before, even running some water over my hair. I hopped out and towel dried my hair a bit while simultaneously brushing my teeth. When I came out into the suite's large living room, another friend of mine was ready to do my makeup. 

"Nothing fancy, I'm already running late," I instructed her as I sat down. Melissa was in there as well and she offered me some of the trail mix she was eating. I gladly accepted and suddenly realized how empty my stomach was.

"Your boo thang is texting you," Melissa directed at me with her mouth full of food. I could feel my phone vibrate twice on my lap, but couldn't touch it because my face was getting wiped clean for the day.

"Who's my boo thang?" I laughed, putting my hand out for more trail mix. She put the bag underneath my hand, so I could dig in. 

"The white one. Duh, don't be stupid, Robyn."

Jenn, my makeup artist and friend laughed at the comment even though she seemed just as tired as me. I rolled my eyes and finally looked down at my phone. I did have two texts from Marshall. I opened them while Jenn took the braids out my wet hair.

Where are u?  
Making nests? ;)

I laughed before I responded simply putting "asshole".

I leaned my head back, so Jenn could fill in my eyebrows and put a little mascara on me. 

"Alright go get dressed. I gotta get stuff ready for later. Don't stay too long," Jenn signaled for me to get up. I gave her a hug and petted her mop of messy bed head.

"You're so cute," I cooed. She pushed me away and rolled her eyes like the sass she is.

"Yeah yeah they called up here to say the car is ready, so hurry your ass up."

I rushed back to my room and found a pair of grey skinny jeans. I almost didn't bother to put on panties, but changed my mind and put on a red thong. I even threw on a bra to go underneath the big white t-shirt I put on that had the sleeves partially cut off. I put on my classic high top Chucks. I found my purse and was surprised to find the documents I needed to hand to Marshall were still in there. Normally I stayed at my home near LA, but I never got any sleep with the renovations that we're getting done. This hotel room looked like my room though. Not dirty, but messy with clothes thrown everywhere. 

"Hurry up!" Melissa yelled. I double checked the documents that were folded and stuffed into a letter sized white envelope.

"Shit, I'm here. Bye I'll see y'all in a little bit," I called out as I rushed out the hotel room door. Joel, my bodyguard, stood there waiting to escort me down to the lobby and to my awaiting car.

"Afternoon Joel. Did you go and see your babies this morning?" I said, genuinely interested in him. He was reserved, but always got the job done. I always told him when I'd be sleeping in so he could go see his family. I knew it was rough for him especially if we ever left the state like we would be doing soon.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, pressing the L button in the elevator.

"Aw, how are they?" We continued this conversation all the way to the black SUV waiting for me, and even a little bit in the car before I had the driver turn the radio up as Partition by Bey came on the radio. I loved how nasty she got on her latest album.

When we pulled up to Staples I was immediately on the hunt for Marshall. The host of the MTV Movie Award was practicing on stage, so I got someone to lead me to the room Marshall was in. 

"Hey, Marshall," I put emphasis on his name and smiled as he turned towards me. I always felt excited to be around him no matter what the case was. He stood up and walked toward me for a hug.

"Hey, Robyn," he mimicked my tone of voice and pulled out of the hug quickly before offering me a seat. "You're late."

"I know," I replied nonchalantly as I hugged and greeted Mr. Porter, aka Denaun, aka Marshall's hype man. He wouldn't be on stage with us tonight, but he came along anyway to offer a good ear. Denaun and I shared a knowing look and he left after saying saying something about finding decent food. Marshall cleared his throat as I looked the door to his dressing room.

"What the fuck are you doin', girl?" he asked with a laugh when I came over and pulled my seat over so I was sitting right in front of him. It probably seemed like there was an overwhelming amount of sexual tension in the air, and there was. Marshall and I had hooked up only once a little over a year previously. It was good, but quick and I was now dying just to get him alone for a few hours. And judging from some of our texts he wanted to as well. But that wasn't what I needed to talk to him about. 

"I need you to look at this, Marshall," I said quickly, pulling out the envelope and putting it on his lap. 

"I already know what this is," he mumbled, pulling out the papers and flipping through them quickly. "So I know what you're gonna ask me. The answer is no."

"How'd you--"

He cut me off. "Jay called me last week. Told me you might come asking. I told y'all I'm done with this shit. I don't know how many different ways I can put it." He stopped, probably noticing the disappointment on my face. His blue eyes softened and took one of my hands in his. "You'll do well on your own."

"I don't wanna 'do well on my own'. I wanna do well with you." I pouted, using my free hand to crawl up his thigh. He stopped me and let out a low chuckle.

"Does that look actually fuckin' work?" He folded the papers back up and put them back in envelope and gave it back to me. I played with it in my hands.

"Well...no. Not if it doesn't work on you."

"Do you realize being around all that shit compromises my sobriety? And so you realize how absolutely discreet this task would have to be? I just don't know how it would work with all these small details...I'm sorry."

I leaned back in my seat and groaned. I didn't want to do this by myself or with just anyone. Essentially, this was supposed to be one of the biggest drug busts ever. Back in the day, celebrities like Marshall and myself could get whatever we wanted. Not just because we had money, but because of our well-known faces. You tight on money? You could get in with a cocaine supplier one morning and be dripping in cash by dinner time. Needed someone killed? It'd be done quickly and without issue. However you wanted it to be done. Recently in the early 2000s, our operations, both legal and illegal have been watched by the U.S. government. Even though not all our activities have been compromised it was enough for the heads of several entertainment related organizations to cut a deal with the government. We kept quiet, they kept quiet; we got other big criminals for them, we got protection. Our names just got things done a lot quicker than they could.

Marshall used to team up with Jay and they were known as some of the best of of the best, whether they were solo or together. Jay was the one who arranged the 6 show tour we'd be doing later in the year, and he's also the one who told me to come ask Marshall for his help. I was told he would decline, but Jay said Marshall was secretly itching to be at it again. Not behind the scenes like he had in recent years because of his recovery from drug and alcohol addiction. 

At the moment I didn't wanna press the issue so I tucked the envelope back in my purse and smiled at him.

"Well I tried. You know my number if you change your mind, Marshall," I crossed my arms and continued pouting, trying not to smile at the goofy look he was giving me.

"Nah, girl. Stop all that pouting." He stood up, and I thought he was moving somewhere else, but he placed his hands on my arm rests and leaned in to be closer to face. The chain he had on dangled in front of my line of sight, so I began playing with it.

"I missed you, Marshall" I mumbled. Fuck, I don't know how he got me feeling like teenage girl talking to her crush she'd been watching in class all year. I both loved and hated the feeling, but I never told him about it. Even when I dated Chris, Drake or any other person I'd never gotten that feeling. I was glad we were alone because I wouldn't be able to stand using this tone with him in front of other people.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you sound saying my name?" He stood me up from my chair and I was practically face to face with him because we didn't have much difference in height. He was just the exception to all my usual types in men. 

"Marshall, Marshall, Marshall," I repeated his name with a mischievous grin as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. This is also why I liked being alone with him. He was a lot more comfortable without a bunch of people around. 

"What's that accent? Jamaican?" He joked as I playfully shoved him.

"Fuck you," I giggled (seriously, this man had me acting crazy) as he just pulled me right back to him. One of his hands rubbed up and down my back and I loosely put my arms around his neck. We stood like that for a second before someone knocked on the door.

"Dress rehearsal for 'The Monster' starting in two minutes, let's go," a voice yelled. Then further down the hallway, "Where the fuck are Eminem and Rihanna?"

"You turned off the PA system in this room?" I laughed, still keeping my eyes locked on him. 

"Yes ma'am, I surely did," he used a fake southern accent and gave me a look like he was about to kiss me. I felt my stomach tense up. Shit.

"We're gonna be late," I managed to whisper, trying but failing not to kiss him. I was just remembering I told myself I wouldn't give in to him until he agreed to help me with the mission. 

"I know," he whispered back, and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back with hunger behind his lips. They were soft and warm and I almost smiled within the kiss, but I stopped myself as his hands moved down to my ass. I pulled away then, him biting on my bottom lip as I moved.

"Oh no, Marshall. You're not getting any of this cake until you team up with me." I was proud of myself for pulling away, but it was hard. If I had a choice we'd be in that dressing room all through rehearsals.

He groaned and thought about what I said. "Nothing? Damn, Robyn."

I crossed my arms and gave him a knowing look as he pulled on his hoodie. He paused for a second then approached me, putting his mouth up to my ear.

"The answer's still no," he whispered, before chuckling at my upset face. He snuck a quick kiss on my cheek and walked out the door. "See you on stage."

"Fuck you!" I called after him, plopping down in the chair I was previously in and trying to shake the feeling he gave me. I was in some serious trouble.


	2. Jump.

After the MTV Movie Awards I sat on my bed catching up on Real Housewives of Atlanta. I decided to skip all the partying and enjoy some relaxation considering I'd had a wild time the night before. A girl could only handle so many forgotten nights. I was eating a big bowl of fresh pineapples when Joel gave me a call. 

"'Sup big man? I thought I told you I'm staying in bed tonight," I told him, pausing the TV and looking at the alarm clock next to my bed that said it was past midnight. All the parties would be kicking off by now.

"I know ma'am. You have a visitor. I was just making sure I could go on and send him in," he replied.

"Well who is...oh." I realized exactly who Joel was talking about and jumped out of my bed. Stupid Marshall. Couldn't he have waited until I looked decent? I cleared my throat in order to sound casual. "Of course it's okay. Just wait two minutes before you send him in...and tell him I'm in the bedroom...yeah."

"Yes ma'am. Will that be all?"

I hung up before I could even give him a proper answer. I put my wavy hair into a low hanging messy bun, and threw on a fitted tank top to go on top of my shirt shorts. I'd been sitting shirtless the entire time after I took a shower. I kicked the clothes I had thrown across the room into one pile and threw them in the closet. This was definitely teenage-girl-preparing-for-her-crush behavior and I couldn't even help it. 

Just as I sat back down on my bed I heard a rhythmic knock come to my door.

"Only come in if you have real food!" I joked, popping another piece of pineapple into my mouth.

"Surprisingly enough," I heard Marshall's voice say while walking into the room and setting a plastic bag with a to-go container on to the bed side table. "I went out to eat with Dre...and I got this plate, so could eat it tomorrow on my way back to Michigan. But somehow I find myself here."

"What's in the bag?" I asked, crawling over to that edge of the bed and taking the container out of the plastic bag. Marshall walked around and hopped on to the bed on the opposite side. I opened the container and smelled it.

"The best damn chicken alfredo you will ever consume in your life," he answered.

"That's pretty high standards. I'm gonna go warm it up and you're gonna take your dirty ass sneakers off my white bedding." I shoved at his legs before leaving to go to the kitchen. 

"My shoes aren't dirty! You could eat your food off these things!" He yelled behind me.

"Whatever Marshall!" I yelled back, transferring some the noodles into a bowl and popping it in the microwave.

When I got back to the room after my last trip to the kitchen for an extra fork and some glasses of iced tea, Marshall had already gotten comfortable with his shoes, hoodie, and hat all off and laid somewhere around the room. I got back into the bed and handed him a glass. He took it from me and took a sip while I took a bite of the chicken alfredo. 

"Shit this really is good," I told him as I took another forkful.

"See, what'd I tell ya? I'll have to take you by that spot one day. I don't remember what it's called, but I can ask Dre. It's one of those hole-in-the-wall type joints." He took a bite of his own and I tried not to watch him as he ate.

"So...like a date?" I asked casually.

"I don't do dates." 

"You're taking me to an Italian restaurant. It's definitely a date, Marshall."

"Tell you what," he waited until I made eye contact with him to continue, "I'll take you on a date if you wear that pink thing you wore on the red carpet."

"My Ulyana Sergeenko?" 

"Your what?"

"That's the designer's name. But I know you're not into couture," I joked, secretly glad he'd enjoyed my outfit. It was getting a lot of positive feedback from the Internet. 

"Shit, I don't give a fuck who made it. I just wanna see you in it."

I jumped off the bed then, smiling wickedly at him. "Well that can be arranged, Mr. Mathers. Right now."

He just watched in silence as I took a black garment bag that was hanging on the door of my closet. Then I winked before disappearing inside to change. It was a tight fitting body suit that hugged me perfectly. I had to come out to get Marshall to close up the back and he whistled as I turned my back to him.

"You know...you coulda changed in front of me I wouldn't have minded," he mumbled. I just smiled and rushed back to put on the matching robe and heels. I walked back out and he grinned, getting off the bed and walking over to me. 

"So when's this date?" he asked, giving me a good once over with a long whistle before playing with the belt of my robe. 

"Right now. This is lingerie, Marshall," I explained. The look he was giving me was enough to make my stomach tighten. Maybe he made me feel like a teenage girl because of the age difference. I didn't care though. I liked that he was older and his face showed signs of everything he'd been through. 

"Oh so this is one of those kinda dates?"

"It could be." To make my point, I grazed my nails down one his tattooed arms and looked up at him through my lashes. Hoping I looked more sexy than forced. Normally this came so natural, but obviously he had me all messed up.

"I thought you said I couldn't get any until I agreed to help you out."

I'd completely forgotten about the mission as soon as he walked in my room, but I had been thinking about it a lot earlier that night. It was part of the reason I didn't go out.

"Will you do it?" I asked as he pulled the robe off my shoulders. Instead of letting it fall he caught it and draped it on the bed. I almost kissed him just because he took care of my couture. What more could a girl ask for?

"I'm still debating," he answered. Getting him to even consider it was enough of a victory for me. But I stopped myself before jumping on him.

"Why did you come by then? To discuss it or..." 

He gave me a look and rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to see you, girl. If you haven't figured out that I like spending time with you then you're either dumb or--"

I cut him off with a kiss, and after a surprised moment he kissed me back. His hands ran gently from my shoulder blades, to my sides, to my ass, and then my thighs. The soft touches sent goosebumps across every inch of my skin. He then gripped onto my thighs and picked me up. I automatically wrapped my legs tightly around him and he buried his face in my neck. I let a moan escape my mouth as he roughly went at my neck to my collarbone. He turned around to set me down on the bed. Just as he got ready to turn me over he suddenly stopped.

"Stop thinking so much. Just do," I instructed him, pulling him closer with my legs.

"Nah, Robyn...I want you. I really do and I'm probably gonna regret saying this. But we've done this whole quickie thing already. And let me tell you it was probably the best couple of minutes of my fuckin' life. But I really did come over here to get to know you more," he explained, sitting on the bed next to me. I felt my heart drop and I didn't know how to react.

"So you're just gonna lure me in then leave me sexually frustrated? That's fucked up, Marshall. I've known you for how long now? You know enough about me."

"Look I know I know. And you know I've always been honest and straightforward with you right?"

"Right..."

"I don't wanna rush anything."

"People only say that when they're in relationships."

He paused then, staring at me with his intense eyes. I had to look away and back at my hands. My nails weren't a very good distraction from the man trying to burn a hole into my head with his eyes.

"Robyn, look at me."

I looked and my heart was racing to get out of my chest.

"I wanna be able to make every single inch of your perfect body weak. I want you in every way someone can have another person. I want you screaming my name and begging me to stop. I wanna be the one you're thinking about when you find yourself daydreaming. And I can't do that if I'm expected back in," he glanced quickly at his watch, "about an hour."

"Do you really expect me not to wanna fuck you even more when you say things like that, Marshall?" I moved a hand up his thigh and I saw amusement cross his face.

"I promise we'll have time. Plus, I want you to think about it. Anticipation makes everything sweeter." He placed a kiss on my shoulder. "You can save this little number for later."

I thought of mentioning that I had been anticipating this forever, and my dry spell was really taking a toll on my self control. But I would see him soon anyway. I could wait...I guessed.

"Okay...well there's more where this came from. Can we finish the food please?" I laughed, jumping off the bed to change back into the tank top and shorts I had on before.

When I got back in the bed to finish the noodles, Marshall automatically started quizzing me on the case. It was so out of the blue, and I was still coming down from my hormones having no form of release. I stumbled over answers and even tried to find my purse to get the file out.

"If we're doing this, I need you to know basically everything without having to look at those papers. It's time to get to memorizing, songbird," he told me.

"I...are you gonna do it?" 

"I still don't know. But y'all say I'm one of the best, so I can offer a little advice right? At least from what I can remember before the drugs wiped out my memory."

"I'm sorry. That must suck right?" I found the papers and flipped through them as I tried to stifle a tired yawn.

"Yeah. At least there's the power of Internet and writing. He's one of the biggest suppliers to this side of the United States. You gotta collapse his shit layer by layer," he paused when I yawned again, pulling the papers away from me. "You can do that tomorrow. C'mom girl."

He opened up his arms and I settled into his chest. I was surprisingly exhausted, but I hated falling asleep in front of people. I definitely needed to relax. He was right about the drug lord that I was being sent to take down. He wasn't a corner hustlers. He ran the guys who ran the guys who ran the guys who run the corner hustlers. His code name in the file was Snow Angel. Both to make him seem less of a threat and because he moved cocaine.

"Can we get underneath the blanket?" I asked as he surfed the channels to find ESPN. I knew he'd get tired of my Housewives addiction. A SportsCenter rerun was on and showing a hockey highlight.

"Sure." We moved around until we were under the big cover. 

"And can you take off your shirt?" I mumbled and I felt him chuckle.

"I knew you were just tryna get my clothes off. I feel so violated," he joked, obliging and sitting up to take off his shirt. I used that time to turn of the lamp that lit the room.

When I finally got settled against him again, I tried to stay awake by telling him random facts about myself. He kept shh'ing me and I didn't know when I fell asleep.

I woke a couple hours later, surprised to still be in Marshall's arms. I stirred a bit, glancing at the TV to see what looked like The Wire. I then looked up at him and saw he was wide awake and looking at the screen.

"Why are you still here? I thought you had to leave a couple of hours ago," I asked through my tired voice. 

"I couldn't leave while you were asleep it seemed rude," he replied, stroking my hair.

"You're always rude though," I shot back. That made him smirk.

"You're fucking with my soft spot, woman. Would you rather me have fucked you then dipped?" His initial comment made me smile to myself. Maybe he was starting to feel me in the same way I was feeling him.

"You didn't fuck me at all is the problem. And since you stayed we had plenty of time."

"Yeah I know. But do you know how long it took me to figure out how this On Demand shit works? I almost woke you up just for that."

"Marshall..." I groaned, irritated he was changing the subject. Fuck it. I would get what I wanted before he left. 

"I really do have to leave at 8. So we have a few more hours and I'm gonna keep on watching the greatest show in television history. Okay? Now hush, Robyn. Go back to sleep."

I wondered why he wasn't asleep himself then I remembered he had pretty severe insomnia. But I knew the perfect thing that could wear him out. I started by tracing my fingers down his stomach and across his waist. He laughed as I tried to run my hand into his shorts and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away and moved away from him a bit. I turned flat on my back and made sure the cover went up to my waist.

"Are you mad at me now? Is that what we're doing?" he asked with a laugh, still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Nope." 

"Then come back over here. The left side of my body is getting cold."

"Nope. You can go to sleep, Marshall." With that I slipped my hand into the front of my shorts. I wasn't wearing anything underneath them, so it was easy to start up feeling myself. I was surprisingly wet and I guessed I must've had some type of dirty dream during my slumber. And it was probably about Marshall. Fuck my life. He wasn't paying attention at first, but as soon as I let out a soft moan he turned his head toward me.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked. Instead of answering I just looked at him and bit my bottom lip.The only light came from the TV, but I could see his shocked facial expression fairly well. "If you think that's gonna get me to budge I'm not doing it." He already sounded like he was faltering. 

I continued to touch myself, and I used my free hand to lift up a side of my tank top. I played with my new nipple ring and tipped my head back, keeping my eyes locked on him. He looked speechless as he scanned my body. I moaned out his name softly. I knew he heard me, but he didn't answer so I said it again.

"Hmmm?" was all he managed to say as I pulled my right hand out and replaced it with my left.

"You wanna taste?" I asked, putting my fingers up to his lips. He hesitated for a second then sucked on my middle finger. When he took it out his mouth he shook his head.

"Fuck, Robyn...," he mumbled, taking my index finger in his mouth. Finally he gave in and began to unbuckle his shorts. "I'm gonna show you what happens when you tease me like that. On the inside I cheered for my victory and on the outside I gave him an innocent look. 

The next morning, or a couple hours later, we both woke up still sweaty and plastered to one another. He left and I found a note on the bedside table that'd been on his side of the bed. 

I'll help with the case. See you in a couple months, songbird. -Marshall

I wondered if seducing him to sleep with me had done the trick. But it didn't matter. I got to spend a lot of time with him and take down a guy who was fucking with my money flow. I danced around the room for a bit before beginning to memorize the documents.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't tryna write anymore fanficton, and yet here we are. I also posted this on wattpad for my thirdwardtrillx account, so if you do happen to come across it it's definitely me. I like to write with feedback, so any at all would be great. Y'all know I don't own any of the real life people potrayed in this story, and the events didn't actually go down like this. That's all. Thank you for reading. xo


End file.
